December Snowflakes
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: It's BG, with a little TM mixed in. Sorry TP Fans. Anyways, five friends meet again after a year...
1. We Meet Again

Yo, minna!Yeah I haven't written in a while, but that should change, for now I'm starting my Bra/Goten fic!Maybe a little Trunks and Marron mixed in, so sorry T/P lovers.Just have fun and read!

Disclaimer:I don't own any of DB/Z/GT.That is property of… ah forget it.

**December Snowflakes – Part 1**

Goten was decked out in his winter fashion. It was December and Goten didn't seem to have a care in the world. He strolled aimlessly through the park, just taking in everything. Everyone was coming to the park today, just for the hell of it, basically. Trunks, Marron, Pan, Bra, and Goten had decided to have a little get together in the park, since they hadn't seen each other in about a year now. 

Pan and Bra had gone off to college last year, and they had recently returned for Christmas Break. Trunks was also on break, since he took a vacation from his oh so tiring job at Capsule Corporation. Marron had gotten a job at a computer company while Goten was off at College, too.

Goten neared a park bench and saw a familiar lavender colored head. The patented Son grin covered Goten's face from ear to ear as he picked up handfuls of snow and packed it into a tight ball. A though of an SD Trunks ran through Goten's head as he got pelted with a snowball. Goten snickered. He raised his arm and was about to throw when...

A snowball hit him in the back of the head, sending his black stocking cap to the powder covered ground. Goten got up and looked around. He heard Trunks laugh and noticed the purple head was now gone from the bench. He looked all over and couldn't find him. There was a flash of turquoise and purple as Goten ducked, sensing another snowball. It whizzed by his head and someone behind him yelped.

"Gah! Who through that?!" Pan had arrived. Goten turned around to see his niece standing there with a big fat snowball dripping from her face. Goten laughed and ran to hug her.

"Pan-chan! Welcome home!" Goten yelled. He didn't have too long to greet before more snowballs were whizzing by his head. He looked around and once again saw Trunks' purple head just a little visible above a bush. He tossed a snowball that way. Direct hit.

"HEY!" Trunks shot up and looked around. Goten and Pan both started laughing. 

"Teach you to throw snowball and hit me when I'm not ready!" Trunks threatened. Goten laughed and took off to the sky, only to be met by two other snowballs. Marron and Bra stood next to each other, smirking.

"Gotcha, Goten-kun!" Bra yelled. Goten smiled at his best friend's sister. She had grown up in the past year, obviously. Her curves were showing a lot more than before. Her turquoise hair had grown longer, and at the moment she had it up in a tight ponytail.

"Goten! Get down here so we can give you a hug!" Marron shouted. Goten drifted down and a slight crunch was heard as he landed in the snow. Marron and Bra rushed over to Goten and nearly tackled him. They both hugged him.

"It's good to see you two again!" Goten said as the two girls relinquished their grip on the poor Saiya-jin. Goten dusted himself off and looked at Trunks. He walked over to his best friend and shook his hand firmly.

"Good to see you again, Trunks," Goten said.

"Same to you, buddy," Trunks replied. The five set off to walk through the park and talk. Each told the others about school, work, guys, girls, and anything else they could think of.

"Yeah so Paris and I are done for, I'm afraid," Goten explained, "She was just wayyy too busy with her work to see me anymore, and since she doesn't seem to think love is more important than work, then I guess we were never meant to be."

"I'm sorry dude," Trunks said. Pan and Marron said the same. But Bra didn't. Bra spoke up.

"Goten, not to sound mean or anything, but I kind of hoped you and Paris would break up," Bra said.

"What do you mean, B-chan?" Goten asked, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Well, I just though she seemed a little on the.. well...," Bra struggled for a reason. She decided on one thing, but she knew it wasn't what she was thinking. "She just wasn't your type."

Bra shut her eyes, thinking that Goten would get mad at her for saying that.

"Bra, don't say stuff like that," Trunks started, "Goten needs sympat-" He was cut off.

"Trunks, she didn't do anything wrong," Goten said. He looked at Bra. "B-chan, thanks for being honest. To tell you the truth, I realized that now. She wasn't the right one for me. I might find that someone special someday, but I know it was Paris."

Goten reached out in front of him and touched Bra's shoulder. She blushed, but she didn't know why.

_Why am I blushing? Goten just touched me on my shoulder like any friend would. It surely didn't mean anything, did it? Yeah it can't mean anything. I mean, Goten is like my brother. All though he is kind of cute. What am I saying? I can't like Goten. He would never like me. Would he?_

Bra turned to look at Goten. He winked at her. Bra blushed again.

Goten changed the subject.

"So Trunks, anyone special for you, lately?" Goten asked. Trunks face smirked a bit.

"Mayyyybe..." Trunks teased. Marron seemed to have a sparkle in her eye at that moment. Bra watched as Marron's and Trunks' eyes met for a brief moment. Both blushed.

"Hehe, won't you tell us, niichan?" Bra asked her brother. 

"Haha not yet, sis. In time, I will," Trunks said, teasing more. Bra knew what was up, though.

_Yeah niichan, I know what's going on. You can't fool old BRA SAMA! HAHAA... sorry, my dear conscience. Trunks, just tell us. I know that you and Marron are something. I know it's special, too. I just wish I could find someone like you could. It hurts to sit at college and have all these guys hit on you because I, as they put it, am hot. Hell, I wish someone would see me for me. I wish Goten would see me for me._

_ What did I just say?_

In the distance was the park lake. It had frozen over and it looked incredible. A couple people were skating on it already. Goten and Bra saw it at the same time. They glanced at each other and turned to the rest of the group.

"Want to go skating, guys?" Bra asked the group.

"Yeah, B-chan has a good idea! Let's go skating!" Goten chimed in. The group agreed and they decided to fly back to Capsule Corporation to get themselves pair of skates. 

Trunks was the first to take off to the air. Somehow, Marron was gripping him around the neck as they flew away. Bra smiled.

Goten watched as Pan took off to the sky. Bra waited for a moment to speak to Goten.

"Are you coming, Goten-kun?" Bra asked.

"Heh, yeah I'll be right there B-chan," Goten replied. Bra acknowledged and took off to the sky. Goten stood there as the snowflakes fell around him.

_She has grown into a woman. It's unbelievable how much someone can change in a year. She is so beautiful now. Not just on the outside, either. Her personality has changed. She is no longer the high schooler I remember. I love the way her hair looks in that ponytail. I love how her eyes sparkle when they look out and take in the scenery. I love how she talks. I love?_

Goten chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"B-chan...," Goten whispered as he lifted off. He headed for the others.


	2. It's Fun To Ice Skate!

Yo, minna! Back again with another chapter! Hehe, I hope this turns into a good fic. I have some ideas for the upcoming chapters, so don't worry! Also, In my last chapter, I made an error. The sentence reads: "I might find that someone special someday, but I know it was Paris." It sort of contradicts itself there, heh. The last "was" should be "wasn't." Thanks to PJ-san for pointing this out. Anyways, READ ON!

Disclaimer: you know how it goes.

**December Snowflakes -- Chapter 2**

Goten touched down softly in front of Capsule Corp. He looked down into the snow as he walked toward the entrance. He noticed footprints all the way to the door. His friends' footprints. He tried to figure out who's whose footprints, and quickly picked out Trunks'. After a couple seconds, he figured out Pan's and Marron's. His foot stopped at the last set to be discovered.

_Wow, her feet are pretty small compared to mine._

Goten looked at his footprint next to Bra's. Her foot was about half the size of his and he zoned off with the thought of Bra. Goten must have sat there for a couple minutes before he heard a voice.

"Goten-kun, come out of the cold!"

Goten looked up to gaze into the eyes of Bra. He smiled at the twinkle in her eye and followed her indoors. She bounced happily in front of him as they walked into the living room, where the other three sat, drinking hot chocolate. Goten smirked.

"I though we were going skating, guys?" He asked the others. Trunks looked up and chuckled a bit.

"We thought we'd warm ourselves up a bit first," Trunks said. Goten looked for a seat. Trunks and Marron sat together on one couch while Pan sat in the large recliner in the corner. The only spot left was next to Bra, who was seated alone on the other couch. Goten cheered in his mind for some reason.

"Hey B-chan," Goten said, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Bra's heart skipped a beat. She didn't know why.

"Sure, Goten-kun!" Bra said. Goten sat down next to her, casually putting an arm on the back of the couch. Bra blushed a bit.

Bra thought to herself, _Why am I blushing? It's not like I like Goten or anything... is it? Okay okay... so maybe I have a little crush on him. But that's it. I'm sure that's it. Am I sure that's it?_

_ Am I sure that's it?_

Goten glanced at Bra. _Wow, she looks deep in thought, _Goten thought,_ Yeah but why is she grinning like that?_ He smiled at her. _She looks cute when she's thinking. _

Bra came out of her phase and tried to steal a glance at Goten without him knowing. Unfortunately, Goten was already glancing at her.

Two pairs of eyes met. One black, the other blue. Only for a fraction of a second did they meet, but that fraction was enough to send electricity through both people. Goten looked away first. He blushed.

Bra looked away, too, but stole another glance when she knew Goten was looking away. _He's blushing. He looks cute when he's blushing. Hehe Goten! You cute little baka!_

Bra sighed and smiled. Goten looked at Trunks and Marron, who were chuckling a bit at the two on the other couch. Goten gave Trunks a questioning look, but he was only met with a sly grin at the other end. Goten thought to himself.

_Trunks, what are you grinning at, buddy? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Hehe all I did was look into B-chan's eyes. Those pretty eyes. Those enchanting eyes. Those eyes are beautiful. B-chan is beautiful. But... she would never like a guy like me._

Goten frowned. Bra looked at him and wondered why. She dismissed it for something unimportant and got up.

"Well, guys," she started, "let's get our skates and go!" Everyone got up and went to the extremely huge Capsule Corp closet. Trunks and Goten picked up a pair of hockey skates, while the girls settled for normal figure skates. They walked to the door and out into the cold.

After a little ways, they decided to take off. Bra and Goten went first, followed by Marron in Trunks' arms and Pan flying behind. Goten thought as he flew.

_ I bet B-chan has a boyfriend. What would she see in a guy like me? Nothing. I should just give up now. I mean, I don't have a chance with her. She wouldn't like a guy like me. I'm just a normal guy. Not worthy of her._

Goten wasn't the only one thinking. Bra was also pondering about someone. She smiled as she flew, thinking of that one guy.

Behind Bra and Goten flew Trunks and Marron. Marron grasped onto Trunks' neck, looking at everything below. Trunks smirked as Marron looked up into his eyes. A quick kiss followed, and both hoped no one had seen. 

"We have to tell everyone, soon, Trunks," Marron stated. Trunks just nodded. He knew they had to tell everyone. They certainly couldn't keep it a secret forever. The two smiled at each other and started to converse once more.

"Trunks, did you see the way Bra was looking at Goten back at your place?" Marron asked her boyfriend. Trunks nodded and smirked.

"And Goten looking at Bra?" Trunks asked, too. Both smiled and both knew. They would try to get them together any way they could.

-----------

The five touched down near the frozen lake, skates in hand. They trotted over to the edge and slipped off their shoes. Soon the skates were on and four people were skating on the lake. Goten looked embarrassed and sat on the edge for a moment, watching everyone. Bra looked over at Goten and noticed his humiliated look. She chuckled and skated over.

"Goten-kun, what's wrong?" she asked. Goten looked up and chuckled a bit.

"Well," Goten started, "I can't skate very well. I've tried once..." He tried to hide his face, but Bra would have none of that. She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ice. Goten tried to stand up, but only to fall onto his ass. Bra laughed.

"Goten-kun!" Bra said, "Come on! Get up!"

"I.. I can't, B-chan!" Goten pleaded. 

"Sure you can!" Bra encouraged. She helped poor Goten to his feet.

"Thanks, B-chan..." Goten, still embarrassed, said to Bra. She grabbed his hands and Goten's heart started to race. She pulled him ever so slightly on the ice to get him started. Goten started flailing his legs all over. Bra couldn't help but laugh.

Goten fell on his ass again. Bra helped him up and pulled him along once again. On the other side of the lake, Trunks and Marron noticed Bra and Goten.

"She looks to really like Goten, ne?" Marron asked Trunks. Trunks nodded. He smiled at the two friends on the other side. He looked at Marron and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. Marron blushed.

"Trunks-kun...!" Marron said, "Not here!"

"Sorry, babe!" Trunks apologized, "I can't help it! You're so beautiful!"

Marron blushed.

Goten tried to stop himself from flying off the edge of the lake. Unfortunately, he couldn't, and he took Bra crashing into the snow banks. 

"Owww..." Goten cried as he held the back of his head. He then noticed someone laying on top of him. He opened his eyes to see Bra looking back into them. Both were enveloped in each other.

Bra blushed and got up.

"Gomen, Goten-kun..." Bra said.

"Iie. Gomen, B-chan," Goten replied. They looked into each other's eyes and blushed again.

_...so cute..._ Goten thought.

_...how kawaii..._ Bra thought.

They went back to skating, but not forgetting the moment they both shared.

---------

Well, there's chapter two. Chapter three should be out soon, so don't worry. And it will get to be more of a romance next chapter! Ja, minna!


	3. Let's See A Movie

Yo, minna! Yeah, i know... this chapter took a while to get out... But hey! I've got it! (Thanks to some persistent encouragement from Lex, hehe) In this part, some stuff will be revealed! Hehe, anyways, short note... READ ON!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT. Blah.

**December Snowflakes -- Chapter 3**

Everyone was pretty tired from skating all day. Pan decided she'd had her fun for the day and went home. The other four decided they weren't done, and went back to Capsule Corp. for a quick rest. Marron and Bra went to freshen up while Trunks and Goten sat down in the living room. Trunks grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV.

"What's new, Goten?" Trunks asked his friend. Goten looked at him slyly. It was obvious Trunks was trying to pry at him for something. Goten knew this from all those times he'd spent with Trunks.

"...by what do you mean, Trunks?" Goten asked, suspiciously. Trunks acted as if he meant nothing by it, and Goten decided it was a good enough answer. Both dismissed it and returned their attention to the baseball game on TV.

------------

Marron sat on Bra's bed. She watched the happy girl prance around the room. Marron smiled as the turquoise headed girl spritzed on some perfume.

"Bra, why don't you just tell him?"

Bra froze. _Don't tell me she knows I have a crush on Goten!_

"By what do you mean?" Bra asked, innocently. She tried to hide her face as best as she could, but it seemed Marron could see right through Bra's poker face. Marron smirked.

"You know exactly what I mean, Bra," Marron said, "You should tell him how you feel." 

Bra looked alarmed. _How did she find out? I didn't tell anyone! Kami, what if she tells him? What if she tells Goten? He'll hate me for sure! I'm nothing but a sister to him!_

"Marron," Bra started, "I can't tell him." Bra's face sunk. Marron smiled.

"Why's that?" She asked. Bra looked at her friend. Marron couldn't decipher her eyes this time. They looked blank.

"Because he doesn't feel the same way..."

"How do you know that Bra?" Marron asked, "You never know unless you take the risk to find out! All of us have to take risks. Your brother and I would've never told each other how we felt if I hadn't 'accidentally' left my diary at his office, now would we?" Marron quickly stuck a hand over her mouth. She hadn't realized what she had said.

"Ha!" Bra yelped, "So you are my niichan's girlfriend!" Marron scrambled as Bra started for the door.

"Bra! Don't! Or I'll tell Goten!" Marron threatened. Bra quickly retreated from the door and sat down on her bed.

"Bra," Marron started, "You have to tell him sometime. The pain might kill you if you don't."

Bra's heart sunk at the thought of telling Goten. She knew she would have to sometime.

----------

"Goten, the Dragon's are a hell of a better baseball team than the Giants!" Trunks argued. Goten stood up and pointed a finger at Trunks.

"Yeah! That's why the Dragon's were 35 and 122 last year, right?" Goten smirked. Trunks sighed and looked at the two girls walking down the stairs.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Marron asked the boys. They looked at each other and shrugged. 

"Want to go see a movie?" Bra asked. The guys shrugged. The girls sweatdropped.

"A movie it is, it seems," Marron decided. The four headed off to the movies.

----------

Trunks and Goten moped at the choice of movie that was made. They should have known that it would have been a sappy chick flick the girls would have picked.

"Oh guys," Bra said, "Stop that."

Trunks and Goten moped even more.

The foursome reached the concession stand. Goten and Trunks weren't so mopey anymore! Bra stepped up and ordered first. Marron ordered second, and they quickly left the boys, for they knew what was coming.

"I'll have 14 large popcorns and 26 large bladder buster drinks!" Goten exclaimed.

"I'll have double that!" Trunks yelped. Both half saiya-jins looked like kids in a candy store when they received their food. The concession employees looked astonished.

The four got their seats quickly. They had picked a spot in the back row as to not strain their necks. The lights soon dimmed and the previews came on.

Halfway through the movie and plenty of popcorn later, Bra glanced at Goten.

_He seems incredibly bored,_ She thought, _I can't blame him. I thought this movie would be good, but I'm bored myself._

Goten looked at Bra.

Bra's face returned to the screen faster than lightening strikes. Her face flushed. _I can't believe he caught me staring!_ She chuckled a little bit. She decided to see what Trunks and Marron were up to and glanced to her left. Trunks was kissing Marron passionately.

Bra sighed. But then she heard another sigh. Bra looked at Goten to see him looking at Trunks and Marron, too. 

"Goten-kun," Bra started. Goten looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"What's wrong?"

Goten's face saddened. Bra had never seen him look like this before. She wondered what he could be thinking.

_Man, I wish I had someone like Trunks. _Goten thought, _I wish I had someone to hold. Someone to talk to when things are bothering me._

"B-chan," Goten started, "Are you bored with this movie?"

Bra smiled, "Yeah Goten-kun. I am bored with this movie." Goten smiled at his best friend's sister.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked, "I need someone to talk to."

------------

MUAHAHA! Left you hanging! Sorry this chapter was so short. I have to get to bed, lol. Anyways, next chapter will be great. I'll tell you that much. I'll write it sometime soon, cause I'm in a mood for writing now! Ja!


	4. Snowy Night

::Yawns:: Konbanwa minna! I got home from work a little bit ago and I'm pretty tired, but hey! I figured I'd write a chapter for ya! Yeah, this one is a good one, I think. This one has a scene that I've wanted to do since I started this story. It really gives to the meaning of December Snowflakes. I think you'll like it. Also, for you readers who wonder why I make Trunks actually feel good about Goten and Bra getting together will realize why I did that in this chapter. And for those people who wanted Pan paired up with someone, well, I got that for you, too! Also, thanks to L and LB for helping me with some of this! Read on!

Disclaimer: Bah...

**December Snowflakes --- Chapter Four**

Goten and Bra walked out of the movie theater and into the cold winter night. Bra shivered as she looked around, snowflakes falling everywhere. She smiled and looked at Goten. Goten grinned widely as he looked up into the black sky, watching bits of white fall all around him.

"I'm glad we got out of there, Goten-kun," Bra said, "Trunks and Marron were all over each other!" Bra looked at Goten. She frowned at his expression. Goten looked sad.

"Yeah, B-chan," Goten said, "Have you ever just wanted someone to hold?" Bra didn't expect this. Goten looked at her seriously.

_Wow, _Bra thought, _He must not be joking this time. I wonder why he's asking me this..._

Goten looked at Bra.

_She seems like she doesn't want to talk about this stuff, _Goten thought, _but I wonder why?_

"Sorry, B-chan," Goten said, "I guess we shouldn't talk about this stuff, ne?"

"It's okay, Goten-kun," Bra said, "I've wanted to talk to someone about this stuff, too."

Goten smiled. 

"Then follow me!"

Goten rose into the air; into the snowflakes. Bra looked confused, but quickly followed, taking off into the air. The wind whipped around her, causing her to shiver again. Goten flew for a couple minutes before slowing down, and dropping through some snow covered trees. Both landed in a secluded spot in a forest.

The place looked as if it were just a sheet of snow. Trees, plants, everything was covered in a thin blanket of snow, causing a white tint over the whole place. Bra recognized this place as the forest right outside of Satan City Park. She always loved taking strolls through the park. It was one of the most beautiful places she knew of. This was no exception.

Goten walked over to a bench that had been planted there a while back. She looked down at her feet and noticed a pathway, similar to that used in the park. It looked as if it hadn't been used in ages. Bra watched as Goten cleared off the bench.

"Take a seat, B-chan!" Goten said. He grinned and took a seat on the bench, draping his arm over the other side. Bra walked over and sat down. She sat in awe at the scene around her.

"I usually go to this place when I feel like I need to think," Goten said. His speech caught Bra off guard and made her jump a bit. She didn't care though.

"This place has been my hiding spot for some time now," Goten continued, "I come here when I'm lonely."

Bra looked at Goten, whose eyes were wet. She smiled and put a hand on his arm. He blushed.

"It's okay, Goten-kun," Bra began, "I wish I had a spot like this when I need to think about the same stuff!" Goten looked at Bra, still blushing.

"Really, B-chan?" Goten asked, "You think about this stuff, too?" Bra nodded. She turned away and looked at the snow covered foliage. 

"I wish I had someone to hold, Goten-kun," Bra stated, "It gets so lonely at times." She looked up to the spot where they came through to land. She peered out of a little sun roof in the trees to see several snowflakes fluttering to the ground in the place where they now sit.

"B-chan," Goten started, "I've wanted to have someone who I could talk to, you know? Someone who I could hold and hug... and love.."

Goten blushed. Bra looked at him and smiled.

_Goten! _ She thought, _I am the one who can do that! Why can't you see me here?_

_B-chan_, Goten thought, _Look at me. Listen to me when I'm talking! Can't you make the connection? I want you!_

Both turned to each other and glanced into their eyes. Bra looked away and blushed.

"Goten-kun," Bra started, "Can I tell you something?" Bra bit her bottom lip. _Am I really going to tell him now?_

"Sure you can, B-chan!" Goten said. Bra smiled at his little rhyme. 

"Hehe," Bra said, "Nevermind, Goten-kun. I'll tell you later. Let's just share this moment in this beautiful place..."

Goten smiled. Bra snuggled up into Goten as Goten put his arm around her. He blushed furiously. 

"B-chan," Goten started, "I've got something to tell you, okay?" Goten looked at Bra, who glanced at Goten with a nervous look. 

"B-chan, I just realized a little bit ago that--" Goten was cut off.

"Here they are, Marron!" Trunks called. Two figures emerged through the bushes. Goten sweatdropped.

"I guess I'll tell you later, B-chan..." Goten said. _Dammit! Damn you, Trunks! You just HAD to come right now, didn't you?!_

"Hey guys," Trunks said, "What are you guys doing in here?" Trunks spied the two snuggling on the bench and smiled.

"Yeah you guys!" Marron added, "We were wondering where you guys ran off to!" Bra blushed.

"We were just-- ahhh... talking!" Goten said, putting his hand behind his head and grinning. Bra nodded and blushed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever!" Trunks said, smiling, "Let's go. The movie's over." All took to the air and escaped through the hole in the foliage.

-------

The group flew a little ways before landing back at Capsule Corp. Bra and Marron went inside, but Goten stopped Trunks from going inside by sticking an arm in the doorway.

"Wait a second, dude," Goten told his friend. Trunks gave a questionable look. Goten added, "I need to talk to you."

Both half saiya-jins flew off to a spot not far from Capsule Corp. They landed. Trunks was the first to speak.

"What's up?"

"I need to talk seriously about something," Goten said, full seriousness in his voice. Trunks sat up. _Goten never wants to talk serious. Something must be up._

"What's the deal?" Trunks asked.

"Dude, you'll probably hate me for this..." Goten started, "But I think I like your sister." Goten braced for an onslaught of punches, insults, and kicks, but nothing came. He just heard a laugh.

"That's cool, Goten," Trunks said. Goten was astonished.

"You aren't going to spaz on me?" Goten asked.

"Why would I?" Trunks asked, grinning. 

"I'm your best friend, and I'm telling you I like your sister," Goten said, "I might even like her more than that, and you aren't going to kill me?"

"Hehe, Goten," Trunks started, "Goten, I knew you liked Bra. I could tell. It's a little obvious."

"Really, Trunks?" Goten was amazed. He didn't think anyone knew.

"Of course, I was a bit mad at first," Trunks said, "You know, it is a little uncomfortable when your best friend likes your little sister."

"Oh yeah, well I expected that," Goten said.

"But then I thought about it," Trunks said, "My best friend is the coolest guy I know. I know he wouldn't hurt my sister, and I know he would be caring for my sister. I thought he'd be the best guy for her. That's why I didn't react the way you thought I would."

Goten pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"That was beautiful, Trunks!" Goten pretended to cry.

Both Saiya-jins laughed.

------

"Kami!" Bra yelled. Her and Marron had retreated to Bra's room. "I was THIS CLOSE!"

Bra held her fingers apart just a little bit. 

"Gomen, Bra!" Marron apologized, "We didn't know you and him were talking!!"

"Now I'll never tell him! I've never been closer!" Bra stuffed a pillow in her face. She screamed and Marron jumped.

"Bra, calm yourself!" Marron said, "You will tell him soon!"

Bra shook her head. "I don't think he'll understand, though!" she said, "I don't think he'll understand... I love him..."

Marron sat wide eyed. "You love him?"

Bra gulped. "Yeah, I do..."

"Wow, Bra," Marron said, "I didn't know you felt this way about him..."

Tears welled up in Bra's eyes.

-------

Goten and Trunks sat outside Capsule Corp.

"Haha! So you really do like Marron, hm?" Goten smirked.

"Yeah buddy, I really like her," Trunks said.

"Speaking of people liking people," Goten said, "I've heard my niece and little old Uubu are a thing now!"

"Haha that's great!" Trunks said, "I'm glad she finally found someone, and at least he can handle moods!"

They both laughed. Trunks turned to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to tell her, Goten," Trunks told his friend.

"I almost did, Trunks," Goten said, "But then you walked in on us."

"Oh.. gomen.. hehe," Trunks stuttered, "But dude, tell her soon."

"I plan on it, Trunks," Goten said, "I plan on it."

--------

Bra laid asleep in her room. She was having a nice dream when she was suddenly awoken by something. She sat up in her bed.

_Nande? What's going on?_ The noise happened again. Bra looked around her room to try to figure out where it was coming from. The noise clicked again. Bra turned in her bed and stepped out. There was a knock on her door. She went and opened it and found Goten standing. 

"I love you, B-chan," Goten said.

"Oh Goten-kun!" Bra yelped, "I love you too!" She ran toward him, but didn't exactly touch him. She infact, ran right through him.

"Nani?" She tried again, but failed.

The sound happened again.

Bra awoke and rubbed her eyes.

"Kuso... another dream," She said, sitting up. The noise happened again. Click... click...

Bra didn't even bother turning on the lights this time, for she knew this would be another dream. She stood in the middle of her room. Click.

Bra turned to her window to find a figure floating outside, tossing pebbles at her window. She walked up and opened the pane of glass. Goten floated outside.

"B-chan, may I come in?" Goten asked.

"Sure, but this better not be another dream," Bra said.

Goten stepped in.

"A... dream...?" Goten asked. He just shook his head. "B-chan, remember when I said that I would tell you what I said I would tell you later?"

"Goten-kun, don't confuse me..." Bra said groggily.

"Gomen..." Goten apologized, "Remember when we were talking? And I got cut off by Trunks and I said I would tell you later?"

"Yeah..." Bra said.

"Well, I'd like to tell you now..." Goten replied.

"Okay, Goten-kun," Bra said, "Tell me."

Bra's eyes grew wide as Goten pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss only lasted for a couple seconds, but it seemed like an eternity to the two. When both drew back, Bra smiled.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" Bra asked.

Goten shook his head.

"Then kiss me again, Goten-kun," Bra said.

Midway through the kiss, Bra pulled away. Goten looked hurt, but she just shushed him.

"Goten-kun, remember what I wanted to tell you?" She asked. Goten nodded.

Bra pulled his head down and whispered into his ear.

"I love you, Goten-kun."

The two enveloped themselves in a deep kiss again, and behind the closed door of Bra's bedroom smirked two people. One with lavender hair and the other with long blonde pigtails.

~FIN~

--------

Hehe, so did you enjoy it? Read and Review, minna!


End file.
